Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data storage, and, more particularly, to managing data access requests after a persistent snapshot.
A snapshot is a point-in-time copy of a storage device (e.g., data that constitutes one or more files of a file system) that represents a state of the storage device in time. The snapshot is used as a backup of the data of the file system so that a previous state of the data of the file system can be accessed/restored in the event of data corruption. The snapshot may be a non-persistent snapshot or a persistent snapshot. A non-persistent snapshot is a temporary snapshot that is created at every pre-defined time interval, while a persistent snapshot is stored permanently and is available across reboots until it is explicitly deleted. Creating a snapshot involves recording a current state of the data at the time at which the snapshot is to be created. Creating the snapshot also involves ensuring that the previously stored version of the data is not overwritten by subsequent updates to the data. Various techniques (e.g., copy-on-write, redirect-on-write, etc.) can be implemented to create the snapshot of the file system.